


Rats,corpse and bad ending

by pvtrule



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Slut, M/M, Other, Rat Plague | The Doom of Pandyssia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtrule/pseuds/pvtrule
Summary: 对于科长的妄想x3！全部都非常非常短。内容正如题目所写：老鼠、尸体与坏结局。





	1. Rats,corpse and bad ending

老鼠

谁能想象到六个月后的丹沃尔塔之下、群岛王国的首都里，鼠患会如此猖獗？曾几何时，老鼠多是单独行动，小心谨慎地远离光和人类的脚步声。那个时候的老鼠能带来的麻烦少之又少，从未被人类当做值得畏惧的对象。  
科尔沃能感受到老鼠啃咬他的血肉时的触感。肌肉在灰色的啮齿动物的牙齿间翻滚、撕裂，血液流淌在它们的唾液之间，他太痛了，以至于已经无法再感受到疼痛。  
一只老鼠不足为惧，那么十只呢？百只呢？携带疫病的老鼠一旦成群结队起来，没有任何东西能挡得住它们，没有任何生物能忍受它们。几分钟前，科尔沃承受不住一群老鼠扑倒他身上啃咬的痛苦，像分娩了两天的孕妇一样高声尖叫，直到他的声带过度磨损，再也发不出声音，他的大脑才被痛苦彻底麻痹。  
老鼠们的进食还在继续。  
不知为何，科尔沃的头脑异常清晰，他的双眼被迫看着自己被撕咬的过程，他的双耳被迫听着自己被咀嚼的声音，他的鼻子被迫闻着自己被下咽的气味。时间变得漫长，他能感受到的一切事物都像锯子和挫刀一样撕扯他的思维，无穷无尽地、永不停息地折磨着他。他开始期望死亡，但没有人——也没有老鼠能如他所愿，它们甚至不愿意接近他的胸口以上。  
也许是鼠群先前已经用了两具人类尸体填满了它们一半的肠胃，所以有一些皮毛光滑、身体圆润、肠胃充实的雌鼠在他身上进食一会后就停下了，然后开始在它们尚且还算温暖的食物里做窝、分娩，新诞生的粉红色小鼠还未开始喝奶就已经学会了舔他的血液。  
这一切都太过奇异了，即使他是一个见多识广的护国公，他也无法解释正发生在他身上的事。也许这都是神明在无聊之时的小小恶作剧与报复心作祟，为了众生院所杀的各式教徒。  
越来越多老鼠聚集在他的周围，科尔沃看到老鼠们终于攀上他的胸膛，来终结他的生命。在失去意识前，他与领头的一只棕色老鼠的双眼对上，发现里面只有无尽的黑暗与他自己的影子。


	2. A diary(excerpt）

尸体

最近来了个新人。真是奇怪，卡纳卡已经变成了一滩狗屎，怎么还会有人搬过来？也许是从丹沃尔来的？毕竟听说那里比这还要糟糕，而且他穿着的衣服，看起来值上不少钱。  
虽然说守卫们说要到处追捕外来人，但是根本没人鸟那群卢卡的走狗，毕竟你就算举报了也拿不到钱，说不定还会搭上身上的全副身家滚蛋，所以没人举报那家伙。  
随便了，关我屁事。  
——————————————————  
新来那家伙把他的面具脱下来了。他看起来有点怪，眼睛有点红，面部表情的呆呆的，希望没被感染。我在市场里看到他在买食物——看起来买得也太多了，很奇怪。  
——————————————————  
他身上的衣服变少了，还变成了一些破破烂烂的衣服，比我身上的还烂，不过这不影响他看起来的模样还是那么好看。  
界外魔在上！那可是一个男人！一个看起来起码得有五十几的男人！难道我因为长期没搞过女人而变成了这样吗？  
——————————————————  
现在的卡纳卡不缺妓女，但还是有点贵，于是一个又性感又便宜的男人倒也是个不错的选择，给他点吃的他就能被你干一次，没有更好的选择了。我今天看到了在巷子被两个男人围起来干的那个外乡人，说实话，我都想干他了，看他那性感的要死的模样。  
不知道是不是错觉，他的肚子看起来有点鼓？  
——————————————————  
该死，他被感染了。真是可惜，多么好看的脑袋。  
黑店老板让我去处理一间被血蝇占领的房子，然后我想着干完这票就离开卡纳卡，就去了。解决血蝇巢，我熟，可我没想到还有个血蝇饲养者！这家伙还是那个外乡人！老天，那可这是一团糟……他看起来就像一个怀孕的孕妇一样——除了那突出来的血蝇巢，他还要捂着肚子！总之，我把这团界外魔的呕吐物一样的公寓全给烧了，那一半的钱我都无所谓了。


	3. A wonderful dream!

坏结局

伦纳德是寒脊的一个狱警。不，他当然不是什么好人，他参与的暴行多得去了，是一个死了只能下地狱的混蛋。  
明天就是前护国公，现罪犯的科尔沃·阿塔诺的行刑日，全首都的人都会来看那颗漂亮的人头落地，然后所有人都会为此欢呼雀跃，迎接新女皇和她背后的势力上位。  
斩首，他经常想象这件事。他给科尔沃刮过几次胡须，每次拿着小刀划过科尔沃的脖颈，他都难以控制住自己去想象弑君者因被割喉而呛息，血液四溅，最后窒息死亡的美丽景象。  
众生院在上！他不能再想象这些东西了。伦纳德摇摇头，试图把臆想抛出脑外，继续巡视。但是巡视实在太过无聊，毕竟据他所知，没人能逃出过这座监狱，而且目前也还算戒备森严。伦纳德瞟了一眼他对面走来走去忙活的卢卡斯，开始放空大脑。  
他想起来昨天晚上做的梦，梦里的弑君者没有被处以斩首，而是被处以绞刑。  
在那个梦里，天色看起来像是黄昏，橙红的太阳静静地等待着行刑的开始。  
科尔沃·阿塔诺被扯着头发拉上了行刑台，所有人都在欢呼，而他目不转睛地盯着科尔沃——老天，他可真好看，头发就像鸦羽一样，反射着夕阳的光芒；漆黑的双眼就像刚刚捕杀的鲸鱼一样，说不定是个被界外魔眷顾过的幸运儿——当然现在已经没有好运伴随了。  
刽子手往科尔沃的脖子套上绳套，然后开始缓慢地拉动另一端的绳子。科尔沃随着时间缓缓离地。他开始挣扎，漂亮的眼珠盈满了泪水，在夕阳下闪闪发光。他的脸涨得通红，鲜红的舌头不自觉地往外伸，像是在对所有观众祈求，又像条卑微的狗，晶亮的唾液打湿了木制的行刑台地板。合身的长裤被微微顶起，然后污迹开始扩散。所有人都注视着被执行死刑的罪犯，直到科尔沃被升到最高处、停止的那一瞬间，新一轮的欢呼像被引爆的鲸鱼油罐一样炸醒了他——然后伦纳德就得面对自己湿掉的裤裆了。  
这个梦来得太过美妙，伦纳德想在忘记这个梦之前多回味几遍。正当他转过身想要装模作样地巡视的时候，一把尖刀从他的下颚直穿颅骨，结束了他荒诞的妄想。


End file.
